Austin & Ally: 11 years old
by icewolf14
Summary: All of the Austin & Ally episodes to date, but when they're 11 years old. On request. Multi-chapter. Welcome new NEW author: AwkkwardTree! :D
1. S1: R&W C1: Instruments & Matresses

**I have my 2nd Austin & Ally story! On request. I will continue until Austin & Ally ends! (So hopefully never) Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin & Ally: 11 years old- Story 1: Rockers & Writers- Chapter 1: Mattresses & Instruments

Ally's POV

I was in my Dad's store, Sonic Boom, watching him serve customers while I sort through CDs. I'm too young to serve customers since I'm only 11. My best friend, Trish, came in.

"Guess who just spent her allowance at Cupcake City?" she said in a ta-da position.

"I thought you only got enough allowance for one cupcake?" I wondered, since she only gets $5.50 a week, gesturing to the two cupcakes in her hands.

"The store gave me their rejects for half price! Yours they dropped on the floor." she said, and I immediately spit out the bite of my cupcake I had just taken.

"Hey Trish? Do you want to go to a movie Saturday? I'm sure my dad will let us go!"

"Sure Ally! Can I just use your phone to call my mom and ask?"

I led us over to the counter with the phone and my dad. "Dad! Can Trish and I go to a movie with you on Saturday?"

"Of course Ally! I just found 37 more cents in the mall fountain anyways!"

"Dad! You can't take that money! those are people's wishes! Like my wish for a new piano!"

"Ally. honey, I know you love music, but you're too young to make it in the music biz. Maybe when you're older." Dad said with a smile, before turning to a tall, blonde, woman wearing a pink button up with a blue sweater tied around her neck. She had a young boy my age standing by her side.

"Hello, I'm Mimi Moon, of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I need some instruments for my son Austin. He wants to make a silly music video with his friend Dez. Can you help me find some?"

My dad smiled and started a conversation about Austin's abilities and prices. The young boy, who I guessed was Austin walked up to me. I saw Trish wave and walk out of the store out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi! I'm Austin! Who are you?" he said holding out his hand. I took it.

"I'm Ally! What instruments do you play? I play piano, guitar, oboe, and violin." I said interested in this boy.

"I play all sorts! Piano, guitar, harp, harmonica, even a trumpet through another trumpet!" he replied proudly.

"Can not!"

"Watch me!" he exclaimed, picking up 2 trumpets, and playing 'Reveille,' receiving a round of applause.

"Okay. That's cool. Do you want to work together on a song?"

"Umm... I can't write songs."

"That's okay! I can write, you can sing! I can't preform. I have terrible stage fright!" "So it's settled? We're a team?"

"Yea! A team!" I said, happy to have a new friend and music partner.

* * *

**So if you have any tips, suggestions, critisism, compliments, or story ideas for Mr. Young, ANT Farm, Kickin' It, or Austin & Ally (obviously) leave them in a review! :) **

**I support Adam & Echo, Folive, Kick, and Auslly! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	2. S1: R&W C2: Stealing & Anger

**Hey! Before I get to far into this, I would like to say, I AM NOT DONE THE FIRST EPISODE YET! So for those of you who say it has been rushed, it hasn't. Okay. There is still more Rockers & Writers okay? Good. :) Now enjoy S1C2.**

* * *

NO POV

"That was amazing Ally! But, one question."

"Thanks! And yea?"

"Where am I supposed to perform this? It's not like I can upload it to YouTube and become and overnight sensation; I'm not 13, so I can't even get an account!"

"We'll figure something out later. But now, I have to go to bed now, It's 9:30!"

"Oh, me too! See you later Ally!" Austin said, and ran out to his mom, who was waving to him from the car.

3 DAYS LATER- SATURDAY

Ally was sitting at a table in the food court with Trish, while her dad got them some food from Mini's. They had just seen Shrek 3 in theaters, and were having an after-movie meal. Trish got out her MyTab.

"You have got to see this video, Ally! That kid, Austin, was awesome at the talent show last night! His friend Dez filmed it and his older brother put it online. It is actually epically awesome! Here, look." She said, opening up a video. It showed Austin on stage in the talent show the last night with a guitar.

_Probably going to show off all his musical instruments and how well he can play them. _Ally thought.

Then, Austin spoke into the mic. "Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to sing a song for you."

_When did he learn to write songs? _

To Ally's great surprise and dismay, he started singing Double Take. The song finished, and after the applause, Austin spoke up again. "Thank you! That was an original song, Double Take!"

An announcer came on screen. "That was Austin Moon with his original song, Double Take!" The video ended.

"I'm going to kill him! That's my song!" Ally screamed, receiving some weird stares. Her dad rushed over with the food.

"Ally, honey. Keep it down, people are starting to look." he said. "What's wrong?"

"Can you drive me to the Moon's house? I need to talk to Austin." Ally said.

"Sure honey. I need to talk to Mimi about her instrument order anyways. I'll drop you off at home on the way Trish?" Lester offered.

"No thanks, Mr. Dawson. I want to speak to Austin and his friend Dez too." Trish replied, politely.

"Well, okay then. Eat and then we'll head to the car." Lester pestered. They all dug in.

AT AUSTIN'S HOUSE

"Go fish."

"Dang it!"

"Got any 8s?"

"Yes..."

"Yea! I win!"

"You always win!"

"Yea, cause I'm awesome!" Austin said, just as there was a call from downstairs.

"Austin! Ally and her friend Trish are here! I'm sending them up!" Mimi called.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said as Ally entered his room with Trish trailing behind her.

"Don't 'hey Ally!' me. You stole my song and took credit for it! I'm angry at you!"

"First of all, I stole it because I've never been ale to write a good song before, and you know that! I just wanted something to perform at the talent show! Second, I never told anybody that I wrote the song!"

"But they all assumed that! Now everyone thinks it's your song! You've got to tell them I wrote that!"

"I can't! It's embarrassing, and they'll take away my trophy!"

"You are such a meanie! Just do another talent; like playing your many instruments, or do a cover of an already famous song! Like that China Anne McClain girl that lives in San Fransisco! Her first song was a cover of Dynamite by Taio Cruz! So are you going to fix this or not?"

"Sorry, Ally. I can't." Austin said apologetically.

"I thought you were my friend!" Ally exclaimed.

'We are!"

"Really? Because we're certainly not partners anymore! I can't be partners with someone who doesn't give me credit for MY work!" Ally said, and pulled Trish, who was playing Go Fish with Dez during the whole thing, out of the room with her. Austin heard voices downstairs, and a door shut.

"I messed up dude." Austin said to Dez.

"Me too! I ate one of the cards, thinking it was cheese!" Dez said panicked.

Austin just sighed at his friend's bizarre behavior. He just hoped he could keep himself out of bigger trouble before he fixed his current problem.

* * *

**See? Not over yet! :) And still 4 chapters left in this story! Hope you're enjoying! **

**If you have any compliments, criticism, comments, or suggestions, leave them in a review! **

**If you have any story ideas for Austin & Ally, ANT Farm, Kickin' It, or Mr. Young, leave them in a review! **

**And if you want to fan-girl about Auslly, Kick, Folive, or Adam/Echo, PM me! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	3. S1: R&W C3: Talk Shows & Revenge

**First things first, you guys really shocked me- in a good way! 6 reviews last chapter! I was expecting 3, thanks guys! Now, I reply to those reviews: **

**Guest (Perkowski): Chyna was just a one time thing... but I think I can fit him in somehow this chapter ;) **

**Summergirl987: Here you go! You're welcome! :) **

**Guest (MUSICLOVER102938): Wow! I'm glad I'm so high on the scale! And that's okay, I understand. **

**Guest (Sad): What? You can't fangirl? Huh? :S**

**Rocky Pond: Thanks! I think I'm good, got an 11 year old brother, but thanks anyways! :) (Plus I'm only 13, not that far off)**

**Now onto S1C3-**

* * *

Austin's POV:

I was freaking out man! I was about to go on the Helen Show! She was having a young stars night, and I was the last guest of the evening. I guess my local talent show performance really hit it off for me! So far I'd watched on the screen: Rocky Blue and Cece Jones, Cody Simpson, Jaden Smith, Willow Smith, Rebecca Black and Adam Young;kid geniuses, dancers, singers and actors. On now was Chyna Parks, and her two best friends Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle. As they closed off their interview, I knew I had to go on. Seeing Chyna talk about her raise to fame made me feel guilty about stealing Ally's song. I was led out to edge of the stage and took a deep breath. This should go well.

Ally's POV

I was so angry with Austin right then! I needed to something to get him back! I decided to go to Trish for help with this; it was her specialty!

"Trish?"

"Yea?"

"I need help getting Austin back."

"Ohh! I love this Ally! Listen closely... I've got a plan"

2 hours later

Trish and I were now sitting in the front row of the audience in front of the Helen Show. Chyna Parks and her friends just finished, and now Austin was up next. The plan was for in the middle of his interview, I was to jump up and yell about how it was my song and embarrass him. I didn't think I could do it.

Austin came on stage and started talking to Helen. I stood up. I opened my mouth.

"I- I-," all eyes were on me, "I love you Austin! Woo!" I yelled instead, chickening out. I looked up at Austin; he was staring as me shocked and confused. My dad; embarrassed and hiding his face. Trish; disappointed. Even Helen; Surprised but trying to keep that calm TV host face and continued the interview. I let him go through the rest of the interview in peace. Until...

"So Austin, you wrote Double Take?" Helen asked.

"It is an original."

"So... how about you come back tomorrow with another original song?"

"A- another song? Well,..."

"C'mon Austin! Don't let all your fans down! Right Austies?" Helen encouraged. Austin looked out into the crowd nervously. I mouthed 'no' when he met my eyes but he just shook his head and turned back to Helen.

"I'll do it, I guess."

I face palmed. If he's going down, he wasn't bringing me with him. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Well that was S1C2! Hope you enjoyed! I'll continue with another 7 reviews how about? You can review if you have: **

**-Compliments**

**-Critisism**

**-Concerns**

**-Complaints**

**-Comments**

**-Suggestions**

**-Story Ideas for Mr. Young, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, or Austin & Ally**

**Or PM me with:**

**-Anything to do with Folive, Kick, Auslly, and Adam/Echo (How about I call them Acho, will that catch on?)**

**-icewolf14 :) **


	4. S1: R&W C4: Apologies & Agreements

**Thanks for your reviews: TrauzllyIs4ever, Rocky Pond, Guest (Sad), and Peanutjon. Although there were only 4- I loved them all! :) Let's go for 5 next time, okay? Great! :) **

**Yes, I will have the occasional short chapter, but I hope you like them all the same! I do like mentioning other shows when I can, I saves me from making up more characters, and you know them all already mostly. Do you want me to do this more? Do you guys want me to do all the stories in this style (using episodes) or make my own story lines? Remember, you don't need an account to fangirl- just fangirl in a review if you want! **

**Enjoy S1C4!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I knew Ally was mad. I knew she was going to hate me. I knew this was going to hard. I knew it had to be heartfelt. But I had to, I was a floundering fish (See! I know big words!) without her! I needed her to write another song to perform on the Helen Show tomorrow. Here goes nothing.

I closed the door of my mom's car and walked into Sonic Boom, waving to her. She was going to be back at 7:00; it was 5:00 now. I had to make this quick- she thought this was a playdate! I spotted Ally at the counter, reading a book. I walked up to her.

"Ally?" I started cautiously.

"What Austin?" she said sharply without even looking up from her book.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe... write another song for me?" I said, rushing the end bit.

"Why? So you can take credit for it and become even more famous? Not a chance!" She said angrily before turning to march up the stairs; probably to go see her dad.

"Look. I know you're mad, but give me a second to explain!" I said, and she paused on the stairs and turned around. "My dad always said I had I had a bazillion in one chances of making it in the music biz, and I entered the talent show with your song to prove him wrong. And then I got on the Helen Show and everything, and I just wanted to make him proud, you know? I never once told anyone it was my song, I always said it was an original. You see? I never took credit!" I poured my heart out in that apology, I hoped it worked.

"That's the same thing my dad said to me. You know what? I'll help you write that song!" Ally said happily, with a huge smile on her face. With that she led me over to the same piano as before. We sat down on the bench. I looked over at her expectantly.

"Well? Where's the song?"

"Austin, songwriting is a long process. Luckily, I have some ideas in my songbook!" she opened her song book and read me some ideas. They were all so sad and boring!

"Ally, no offense, but those ideas are super boring and a big drag!" I said matter-of-factually.

"Do you want to write the song?" Ally threatened.

"No ma'am!" I said quickly, "It's just... you need to be funned up! But we'll need more time... can I call my mom and ask if I can stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure? It's over there." She said pointing to the corner. I picked up the phone, talked to my mom and hung up.

"She says I can stay! It'll be cool with your dad?"

"Yea. I'm sure. So, sow exactly are you going to get me all funned up?" She said confused.

"Just call Trish and I'll call Dez. I have an idea!" I said. She looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"Whatever you say..." was all she said before picking up the phone and dialing Trish's number.

* * *

**Well? You like? In your review you may: **

**-Answer the questions from my first author's note**

**-Compliment**

**-Complain**

**-Critisise**

**-Comment**

**-Suggest**

**-Give story ideas for Mr. Young, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, and Austin & Ally**

**-Fangirl about Folive, Kick, Auslly, and Acho, Ado, whoever they are Adam/Echo! **

**-icewolf14 :) **


	5. AN: Looking for new writer!

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in almost a month because I haven't been motivated. And that's because I'm not really a big fan of this story, (well, writing it) so... that doesn't mean it has to end! **

**This story can go on, just I won't be writing it. I would like to move on to a bunch of other story ideas I have brewing in the maze that is my brain. Therefore, I would like one of you lovely people to continue for me! :) **

**So, if you would like to take over the story for me, just PM me, and we can work something out. **

**I hope this story can continue with a great, new, motivated writer, who can make it the best it can be! (I might check out some of your past work FYI) **

**Thanks in advance :) **

**-icewolf14 **


	6. AN: Super Story Coming This Fall!

**Hey guys, I really hate to bother you all with an Author's Note, but I really want to get the news spread, and for my plans to be a huge success! **

**Now, as you may or may not know, yesterday (May 12th) was my 6 month point on FanFiction. Half a year. It got me thinking, for my 1 year point on FanFiction, I want to do something epic, and I want all you involved. **

**I am going to do a Super Story. I'm going to do a crossover of 3 or 4 shows that you choose out of: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, MyMusic Web Show, and The Next Step. **

**OR! Or I will do a huge 50-100 chapter story about 1 of the following ships: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Scentern 2, or Jiley (James and Riley). **

**OR! Or I will do another normal story line, but include a bunch of OC's based on you guys! (with a show + ship)**

**So, my 1 year point will be November 12th 2013, and this thing is going to be expertly planned by then! So, for this month, I want you guys to start voting in reviews on which one of these story types you prefer! Voting closes May 31st 2013! You can vote ONCE every day. Don't tell me shows or ships or OCs yet, just which idea. Remember, choose ship OR crossover OR OC! **

**-icewolf14 (Please ignore the extra remember at the bottom)**

**If you need, here's a review template: **

**I vote the (ship/crossover/OC) story! **

**Rememeber, **


	7. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	8. S1: R&W C5: New Authors & Funning Up!

**Alright guys! This story is officially off hiatus! I would now like to hand it off to the brand new author: TrauzllyIs4ever! I hope you like her continuation, and all reviews will be passed on to her! So without further a do, the next chapter! :D**

**-icewolf14**

* * *

A/N- hey hey hey! It's TrauzllyIs4ever, the new author! xD

S1C5!

Trish and Dez had showed up at the store, both allowed to spend the night at Sonic Boom with Austin and Ally.

"So how are you getting me funned up?" Ally repeated. Austin turned on the radio that was on top of the grand piano.

"Like this." He said. He started dancing, and grabbed Ally's hands. She protested, but got into it. Then, Austin called for Trish and Dez. They came out of the practice room and danced down the steps.

"Dance!" "C'mon!" "Let's go!" Austin, Trish, and Dez chorused.

"Okay!" Ally said. She started dancing her best move, but Dez and Austin shot her down. Trish, being Ally's best friend, just dealt with it. She knows there's no helping her with dancing. After seeing the glares, Ally changed the course of her dancing to just jumping up and down. Austin and Dez smiled and nodded at her new dance.

"I think it worked!" Ally exclaimed happily. "I feel fun! I feel like I can do anything!" Trish smiled at her. "Watch, I'm gonna do a cartwheel!" Ally raised her arms up when she realized she has never taken gymnastics, so she doesn't know how to cartwheel. She's gotta get on that. "Okay, I can't do a cartwheel."

Austin looked at her. "Well, c'mon! Let's write that song!" Ally and Austin both ran to the grand piano. Ally started playing a small melody, to start out using the piano. After a while, they started writing the song.

LATER

Austin and Ally were finished writing their song. They called it 'Break Down The Walls.'

"Well, I guess you should get to The Helen Show." Ally said. She was kind of upset that she couldn't go with him, but she does have stage fright. Even at his age, Austin could sense that Ally was upset about this.

"You mean we." Austin said. Ally looked confused, so he explained it to her. "I want you to come with me."

"Aww, thanks Austin." Ally said. They went for a hug, but it just seemed awkward. They left the store and headed to The Helen Show.

A/N- I hope you liked my first chapter! :)


	9. AN: Narrowed Down Ships! (icewolf14)

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


	10. AN- Ship finalists! (icewolf14)

**Well, I know it's a little past the original date, but better late than never! August is the month for deciding the final ship! **

**The results for July were: **

**Acho: 1 vote**

**Folive: 7 votes**

**Auslly: 10 votes**

**Kick: 19 votes**

**Our finalists are Folive, Auslly, and Kick! **

**Remember, this is your last chance to vote, whoever has the most votes by August 30th wins, and I will write the 50-100 chapter story about them! **

**Vote away Folivers, Auslly-Gators, and Kickers! :) **


End file.
